Traditional material forming apparatuses are limited in that they can often form only one fixed radius fixture at a time to form a material into a specific radius shape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a material forming apparatus that can be dialed into a plurality of unlimited radii to provide a platform to form one or more various materials into a specific radius shape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a material forming apparatus that saves time and money by eliminating a need to build a plurality of fixed radius fixtures that only work for a specific shape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a material forming apparatus that can be used to form wood for curved moldings, panels and other suitable wood products, but is not limited to any other material that uses one or more fixed molding forms through the use of one or more fixtures and clamps.
It is an object of the invention to provide a material forming apparatus that can be used to thermoform plastics and acrylics to a desired radius by providing a forming platform after being heated to a specified temperature.
What is really needed is a material forming apparatus that saves time and money by eliminating a need to build a plurality of fixed radius fixtures that only work for a specific shape that saves time and money by eliminating a need to build a plurality of fixed radius fixtures that only work for a specific shape that can be used to form wood for curved moldings, panels and other suitable wood products, but is not limited to any other material that uses fixed one or more molding forms through the use of one or more fixtures and clamps that can be used to thermoform plastics and acrylics to a desired radius by providing a forming platform after being heated to a specified temperature.